Aubrianna Powers
| gimmick = N/A | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = All Rounder | finisher = The Powers That Be The Ties That Bind | winloss_record = 37 wins - 7 losses - 2 draws | debut = April 29th, 2017 | retired = -- | handler = The Matt }} History Aubrianna Louise Powers is the youngest sister in the Powers family, which includes wrestling legends "The Very Best" Steve Powers and "The Absolute Best" Derek Powers. Steve and Derek trained their baby sister to follow in their footsteps. Little did they or anyone else realize, Aubrey, or Aubrianna as she prefers to be called, would turn out to be far more arrogant than even both of her brothers put together. After the training was complete and Steve and Derek were satisfied that Aubrianna was ready, they assisted in negotiating two pro-wrestling contracts for her; one was to wrestle for the company that they helped build up and they helped make famous, Global Championship Wrestling. The other company would be one in which the Powers family had no prior history with, Motor City Wrestling based out in Detroit, and thus Aubrianna would have to learn to fend for herself there. Beginnings in GCW Aubrianna stormed onto the scene in Global Championship Wrestling in a very arrogant fashion, never having wrestled before but claiming to be better than everyone else. Many wanted to shut her up and many tried but all failed. In her debut, Aubrianna defeated Crystal Swift. In her second match the seven foot former GCW World Champion Adam Craig thought he could stop her but once again Aubrianna came out victorious. Matty Graves came the closest to shutting her up but he, too, lost, albeit in controversial fashion, to Aubrianna Powers. Elite Expansion Aubrianna is a student of the game and she knows her family's history all too well. She knew about how her brother, Steve Powers, formed a faction known as The Elite in GCW, a faction that dominated the company. Aubrianna decided that the name "The Elite" was her birthright and so she decided to reach out to other like-minded individuals to bring it back. The first person was someone who happened to be in both GCW and MCW with her; a woman named Melanie McBride. They formed the genesis of a new "Elite" and together, in their very first match as a tag team, they won the MCW World Tag Team Championship defeating legendary MCW tag team Hell's Angels. They are scheduled to defend those tag team titles against Willow Wilkes and Jason King of The Creation at MCW Deliverance. Continued GCW Momentum Aubrianna would continue her singles run in GCW, building up a ton of wins, losing only to former Global Champion Jazmyn Rain. She also lasted the longest in Livewire's Independence Day Any Given Night Match. Aubrianna fought for 90 minutes and eliminated six individuals before making it to the final two in the match. She resumed a rivalry with Matty Graves and picked up two more victories over him, one of which was at the GCW For Glory & Gold pay per view event. Troubled Waters While Aubrianna did come out victorious at For Glory & Gold, she was also attacked by a returning Karen McBride, who said she wanted her sister Melanie McBride back. On the next Livewire Aubrianna lost a one on one encounter to Karen. She realized that the McBride would ultimately have to be dealt with but, unfortunately, she was distracted when her brothers attempted to break the neck of Kayla Jones, pulling Aubrianna into a six person tag the following Livewire in a match where she was guilty by association and Aphrodite Noel, Jazmyn Rain, and Travis Vessey wanted revenge against the three Powers siblings, which they got by defeating them in the main event. Aubrianna and Melanie lost the MCW World Tag Team Championships to The Creation, but Powers hopes to rebound on the next edition of Mayhem as she faces new MCW World Champion Jacob Laymon. She lost to Laymon in a hard fought contest and then fought to a draw with the returning Jeffrey Alexander. Team Player Meanwhile in GCW Aubrianna was announced as a part of Team Livewire for a five on five elimination match at Survival of the Fittest against Team Shotgun. Her partners will be Jenni Anderson, Loretta Inglewood, Andrea Hernandez, and Karen McBride. Powers had no intention of playing nice with Karen and attempted to take her out early with the help of Nirvana but after the assault Livewire General Manager warned Aubrianna that if Karen was substantially injured to the point that she could not make it to Survival of the Fittest, Aubrianna would be fired. Powers reluctantly decided it would be best to play nice and, in the process, proved that she could work with anyone, winning tag team matches with all of her partners leading up to Survival of the Fittest itself. She even attempted to work with the villainous Myra Lynwood but Myra proved to be too difficult for anyone to get along with and so Aubrianna walked away from Myra in the middle of a match as payback for Myra trying to bully her. Meanwhile in MCW Aubrianna fought to a draw with the returning Jeffrey Alexander. Style & Strategy Aubrianna Powers is the youngest of the Powers children. Her older brothers, Steve and Derek, are both already pro-wrestlers in GCW. She is, quite possibly, more arrogant than both of them, and, according to her, is more intelligent than both of them. Her arrogance and smugness knows no bounds. But she is able to back that up with amazing wrestling ability. What makes her dangerous as a wrestler is her intelligence and tactical ability as well as her ability to transition and adapt into virtually any type of wrestling environment. She can wrestle a technical match and hang in there with the best of them. She can take to the air or wrestle a fast paced match with the quickest and fastest of luchadores. She can survive and thrive in hardcore environments if need be. Her biggest weakness is her pride, or arrogance as some would call it. As small as she is, she doesn't fare well against a power based offensive attack, either. Moves Finishing Moves The Powers That Be: Black Mass (reverse roundhouse kick) followed up by a springboard asai moonsault off the second rope. The Ties That Bind: Rings of Saturn Signature Moves * Pele Kick * Dragon Rana * Sit-Out Reverse DDT * Shining Wizard * 450 Splash * Cobra Clutch Standard Move Set Striking: Spinning heel kick, Springboard dropkick, Superkick, Spear, Axe Kick, Baseball slide into a head scissors takedown, Hangman’s Neck Breaker Submission: Texas Cloverleaf, Fujiwara arm bar, Surfboard submission, Ankle Lock, Crossface Chicken Wing High Risk: Suicide Dive, Tornado DDT, Second Rope Flip-Over Neck Breaker Achievements Global Championship Wrestling None Yet Motor City Wrestling * MCW World Tag Team Champion 1x